


Snow Day

by Celestlian



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack being Jack, Small puppy, Snow Day, doggo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Jack sees a puppy enjoying his snow day.





	Snow Day

Jack had never noticed it before until now. 

It was white and very fluffy, with fluffy ears, a fluffy body and a big smile. It jumped about in the snow and emitted a strange sound. It was almost like the chirp of a bird, except, well... _not._ The strange animal jumped up and down in excitement, playing in the snow. It took the winter sprite several minutes to realise what it was. 

It was a baby dog. 

Jack had never seen a baby dog up this close. Its fluffy body jumped up from the snow, like a child, and ran around. It was barking, not chirping, Jack noted to himself. He crept closer to watch it with curiosity. The dog barked again, then lay down in the snow, rolling around in it. Jack smiled to himself. He then worked up the courage to sit down beside it and play with it. The dog barked and looked at him. 

Jack froze. 

Could it  _see_ him? 

 

No, that couldn't be possible. Animals weren't supposed to see spirits; only humans were. If an animal could see a spirit then...what? 

The puppy nuzzled Jack and Jack smiled, laughing slightly and petting it hesitantly. 

Suddenly, he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, something he thought he's never feel again as the dog snuggled into his chest and he held it. 

 

Warmth.


End file.
